


long nights

by starlightkingdom



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: thanks for reading! I also posted this to my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: Frank Adler & Reader, Frank Adler & You, Frank Adler/Reader
Kudos: 3





	long nights

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I also posted this to my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

Standing at the bar with your gin and tonic you looked around but couldn’t see anyone you knew, your friends had convinced you to come out tonight but both of them had been dancing with some guys they met in the queue while you waited to get in the club.

You were watching them having fun and feeling a little bit left out when he approached you and sat down. Smiling broadly he introduced himself and clinked his glass against yours “so what’s a pretty thing like you doing sat here on her own?” he asked, not being shy in looking you over. Wearing your favourite black dress and heels you knew you looked good tonight but this guy needed to back off a little. 

That's when you felt a strong arm around your shoulders “hey sweetheart, sorry I’m late” you smile up at him and lean against his chest, giggling when the creep across from you took off muttering something, no doubt insulting, at the both of you. The man sits across from you in the now vacant chair and looks at your drink before signalling the bartender to refresh both your glasses and holds out his hand to introduce himself.

“Nice to meet you Frank, or should I start calling you my guardian angel after that little show” you tease, raising your eyebrow at him sarcastically. He blushes and takes a sip of his drink, you do the same, taking a moment to check on your friends and make sure they’re still having fun. Seeing that they are, you turn back to the man who tells you a little about himself and seems to actually listen when you do the same, telling him all about your job and friends you sit and gossip happily with each other for what feels like a few minutes but is actually the whole night and three more drinks.

Your friends return with their dance floor buddies and tell you they’re leaving for the night but they’ll drop you home safe on the way, looking at Frank and his silently pleading eyes you tell them to go and enjoy themselves but ring you in the morning for a full report. You all kiss and hug goodbye and you sit back across from Frank. “Would you like to get out of here? There's a 24hr diner round the corner that makes the best milkshakes” he asks, standing and holding out his hand. It takes you less than a second to stand and let him pull you through the crowd, true to his word the diner is actually around the corner.

Sitting across the booth from him and wrapping the jacket he gave you around your shoulders he orders one milkshake and two straws and gives you a panty dropping smile that makes you melt. “So Frank, do you often pick girls up from the bar and bring them here?” you ask, teasing him. Shaking his head he takes a big drink of the vanilla concoction and then sits back rubbing his head from the brain freeze he gets and laughs at how ridiculous he must look right now.

“No, I never do this but then I’ve never seen you there before so i’ve never wanted to” it was your turn to be bashful now, hiding your face and biting your lip, you hear him move and suddenly he was sat next to you running his fingers up your arm and turning your face to him “You shouldn’t hide this beautiful face” he whispers before leaning in and gently kissing your lips. Leaning into him you run your hands up his chest and deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth when he wraps one of his large, rough hands around the back of your head.

You pull back before you do something bad, like straddling him in the middle of the diner while the chef watches you both, giving him a free show. “Do you want to get out of here?” you ask him softly, he nods and stands up trying to discreetly adjust his trousers and throws some money on the table guiding you out with a hand on your lower back.

Hailing a cab and climbing in, you give him your address and he’s barely even pulled away when you’re both on each other, kissing and touching desperately you almost miss the driver clearing his throat to announce your arrival and climb out the car giggling together and looking for your keys in the tiny bag you brought out tonight.

Unlocking the door, Frank stands behind you kissing your neck and running his hands up and down your sides, you stumble in together and you have to shoo your dogs Kira and Luna away while you drag him to your room, forever grateful that you thought to clean up and make your bed before leaving tonight but giggling at your cat Gypsy who looks like she might actually kill you for moving her. 

Closing the door behind her, you look at Frank sitting on the edge of your bed and kick your shoes off walking over and straddling his waist continuing where you left off, “can I touch you” he whispers while kissing your neck, you nod and feel his hands move up your dress, rubbing at your soaked panties and smiling into your neck as you moan.

“You’re such a good girl for me, are you going to let me take care of you?” he says softly in your ear as you grind down on his hand, moaning and nodding desperately needing to feel more of him. He lays you down on the bed and kneels at your feet just looking at you and smiling wondering how he got so lucky, taking one of your legs in his hand he kisses your ankle and moves higher and higher kissing and nibbling your thighs, smirking when you whine for him. He pushes your dress up and continues to kiss up your body, stopping only to pull your dress over your head and smile at your bare chest.

He lays his weight down on top of you and puts your hands above your head “can you keep your hands up here for me? Can you be a good girl for me?” you nod at him trying to grind against him for some friction but he has you exactly where he wants you, adjusting slightly he pushes a thigh up against your core but doesn’t move it, keeping completely still he can see how needy you’re feeling but he’s enjoying the look on your face too much to move. 

“You look so pretty like this, all needy and desperate. My perfect little doll, do you want me?”, nodding your head and whining as he thrusts his thigh up the pressure right where you need it. Moving it back and forth you can already feel yourself about to cum and he’s hardly touched you yet, he grips your hips and moves you faster watching with pride as you fall apart under him, moaning his name over and over. 

He leans in to kiss you, massaging your tongue with his own before pulling back and admiring the wet patch you left on his jeans “fuck princess look at the mess you made of me” he says winking down at you and slowly pulling your ruined panties off and running a finger through your soaked and swollen core before sucking his finger clean “mmm you taste like heaven sweetheart, I think I need more”. Pushing your legs wide he nips and bites your thighs before licking a firm strip through your sensitive folds, flicking his tongue over your clit and grinning at the way you mewl for him before grabbing your hips to hold them in place and sucking on your clit.

You try to pull away from him but he’s too strong and you cum harder than you have in a long time, gripping the headboard so tightly you feel like you could break it into tiny pieces. Looking down at him you see he’s managed to strip off while you were coming down from your high, you lick your lips at his hard cock which bobs between you both, the head already looking swollen and red, leaking precum “do you want this?” he asks while his hand moves up and down his shaft. You nod and rummage through your bedside table finding a condom and throwing it at him, watching as he rolls it down, before he leans over the top of you rubbing his cock up and down, nudging at your swollen clit. 

He slowly pushes the tip in and groans “so tight for me angel, you going to take all of me?” you moan out and he pushes in, giving you a moment to adjust. He looks down at your blissed out face and bites your shoulder “eyes on me” he says before pulling back and thrusting into you hard. Wrapping a hand softly around your neck he looks at you for permission and adds his other hand. 

You wrap your legs around his waist as he holds you firmly, fucking you hard and fast, groaning your name over and over. Feeling you squeezing him he looks down at you and thrusts hard one more time, loosening his grip on your throat as you gush over him, triggering his release he stiffens up before collapsing onto you and softly kissing the bite marks he left on your shoulder. “Fuck I love you, nice touch on the diner from our first date” you manage to say as he slips out of you.

“Happy Anniversary Angel” he says and jumps up to grab drinks, laughing when you slap his bare ass, wiggling it on his way out.


End file.
